


Sometimes When We Touch

by orphan_account



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Snyder and Dr. Reid Oliver (LuRe) from As The World Turns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes When We Touch




End file.
